Proyecto: Origins
by eboDarkmagic
Summary: <html><head></head>sin resumen por el momento</html>
1. proyecto X

Proyecto x

Hace mucho tiempo , en una pequeña ciudad conocida como Saltadilla, un científico llamado Brisbane y su compañero, el cual se llamaba, Utonio, crearon una sustancia tan poderosa, pero a la vez tan peligrosa, si caía en malas manos, a eso le llamaron sustancia X.

Los dos crecieron y tomaron diferentes rumbos, cada uno se llevo una porción de su trabajo, esperando averiguar algún efecto positivo de la sustancia, con el paso del tiempo los dos amigos perdieron contacto, pero sus experiencias quedarían grabadas.

Brisbane entro a trabajar para el gobierno , el cual tenia interés en la sustancia X, mientras tanto el profesor Utonio, se quedo a vivir en su ciudad natal, Saltadilla, una ciudad infestada del crimen, que esperaba un milagro, el profesor Utonio, estaba solo, y tenia el sueño de tener una hermosa niña, sus investigaciones, sobre la niña perfecta, le dieron una teoría, azucares, flores y muchos colores, esa es la receta.

El profesor Utonio, estaba trabajando en su laboratorio, en la niña perfecta, cuando un pequeño mono, su mascota, le empujo, asiendo que accidentalmente golpeara un frasco, que contenía la sustancia X.

Hubo una explosión y en donde bebería haber una bella niña, había tres niñas, el profesor creyó que lo había logrado, la niña perfecta, o eso era, hasta que las niñas, empezaron a volar, estas chicas tenían superpoderes, y después de derrotar a Mojojojo (el mono de laboratorio de su padre), la ciudad de saltadilla les considero sus protectoras, las chicas superpoderosas.

Pero, eso es otra historia, regresemos con Brisbane.

El gobierno se entero de la existencia de las chicas superpoderosas, niñas creadas con la sustancia X, y ellos desearon su propio héroe manejable, crearon una agencia supersecreta, conocida como defensores mundiales, la cual se encargaría de que un ser humano se volvería súper con la sustancia, y el encargado de dicha agencia era Brisbane y sus ayudantes Soy la comadreja y… David.

Con las notas relacionas sobre un loco científico que había obtenido poderes con la sustancia X, el cual se llamaba Dick Harley (es un villano de las chicas Superpoderosas), Brisbane comenzó su proyecto, el proyecto X.

El proyecto estaba casi completo y se necesitaba a un conejillo de indias humano, pero nadie se atrevía, hasta que David decidió tomar el puesto, un fiasco total.

David gano fuerza, inteligencia, reflejos, rayos x, etc, pero su corazón se volvía mas negro a cada rato, hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, David destruyo los complejos de los protectores mundiales y escapo, mas tarde David, se hizo llamar Doctor X.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Brisbane y los pocos que sobrevivieron, se lamentaron de su error, y se decidió que el proyecto x, había acabado, por el momento, ya que el gobierno creyó que era innecesario acabar con su propia creación, cuan equivocados estaban.


	2. Alianzas oscuras

A Lady-Of-The-Death: gracias por ser la primera que me envía un rewiew

Alianzas oscuras

Han pasado unos días desde el accidente del proyecto x, el malvado experimento se había escapado.

X: ellos me hicieron este, todo el gobierno me las va a pagar, con estos nuevos poderes seré el amo del mundo, pero necesito un poco de ayuda …jajá jajá.

En otro lugar…. Tremorton.

Varias naves alienígenas seguían a una extraña robot azul, muy popular en ese lugar, su nombre XJ-9, mas conocida como Jenny Wakeman (si, la robot adolescente)

Alienígenas (tenían una forma de cucarachas humanas): destruyan a XJ-9, en el nombre de la reina Vexus.

Las naves disparan varios rayos mortíferos que Jenny esquiva, después se pone detrás de las naves, y de sus manos aparecen varios misiles que arroja a las naves que caen en picada.

Un Alien sale y Jenny le observa.

Jenny: vile a Vexus que mientras yo cuide de Tremorton, ustedes o otros villanos no tomaran mi ciudad.

En una nave nodriza una especie de abeja robot observa a la robot adolescente, y frunce el ceño con enojo, ella es la reina vexus

Reina vexus: XJ-9 a arruinado mis planes otra vez, con ella en la tierra, no podré aumentar mi imperio de maquinas.

?: no parece ser un gran oponente, de echo hay héroes mas fuertes.

La reina Vexus, observa a la persona que hablo, un ser rojo, con cuatro ojos rojos en el estomago.

Vexus: quien eres tu, y como entrantes a mis recintos.

?: espero ser un aliado vuestro, le propongo ayudarle a destruir a la robot adolescente conocida como XJ-9, y a conquistar a la tierra, a cambio de que la dividamos 50% y 50%.

Vexus: no necesito tu ayuda, guardias.

? Sus guardias no vendrán, de echo, creo que somos los únicos seres vivos en este sala,

El misterioso villano le entrega una cámara a Vexus en esa cámara, se3 observaba a varios robot destruidos, todos los closter de la nave.

Vexus: que interesante… eres fuerte, bien por el momento tendremos una alianza temporal, ya veremos después que hacemos con la tierra.

?: con eso me basta (el sonríe)

Vexus: disfruta tus últimos momentos con vida XJ-9, apropósito mi misterioso aliado dijisteis que había héroes mas fuertes, quienes son (pregunta con interés)

?: llámame Dr. X, y esas heroínas son las chicas superpoderosas (lo dice sombríamente)

Dias después, el dr X, con ayuda de la reina vexus crearon un poderoso grupo de robot, y les llamaron Darkstar concilio.

Mas días después.

El darkstar con apariencia murciélago sobrevolado por una ciudad de la tierra en donde habitaban unos robots conocidos como medabots.

A lo lejos vio a una chica de cabellos castaños, parecía muy herida, principalmente de uno de sus brazos, el murciélago se acerco y observo su desgracia.

Chica: ayuda, ayúdame (no parecía asustada por la apariencia del murciélago robot, tal vez por que en ese lugar había varios robots)

El murciélago la olfateo.

Murciélago: apesta a maldad.

En una cueva solitaria, o eso aparentaba el murciélago descendió, en sus brazos llévala a la chica castaña, ella estaba inconciente.

Mantis: quien es tu acompañante que has traído al eden negro, Montray (una mantis robot le pregunta al murciélago)

Montray: a una posible nueva miembro de los Darkstar, el corazón de esta chica es muy oscuro, Nool.

Nool: en serio, yo creo que es una humana insignificante Montray.

Montray: dejara de serlo cuando X trabaje en ella.

Nool: me gustaría ver lo que X hace con ella, (muestra una sonrisa malvada y de satisfacción), lastima que X trabaje en privado.

Dentro de la cueva X veía, una batalla a través de cámaras, en esa batalla un chico pelirrojo con bata medica, utilizaba un gran robot similar a él, su oponente tenia un robot similar al del primero, pero con la apariencia de su oponente, este oponente era un chico de cabellos negro, llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

X: ese chico es muy listo, si fuera mas malvado, seria un gran aliado, una vez que le instruya.

En una de todas sus cámaras de comunicación dos sujetos de aspecto humanoide, piel verde, no poseía ninguna clase de pelo, tenían antenas, uno de ellos tenia ojos rojos y el otro ojos púrpura el de ojos rojos hablo

Ojos rojos: X, el imperio irken acepta tus términos de la alianza, hay un irken en la tierra que a sido informado, estará a tu disposición.

Ojos púrpura: su nombre es Zim, el ya a sido informado de su nueva misión, estaremos en contacto X.

X sonríe el imperio Irken, los closter, tenia un poderoso ejercito, pero es mal poderoso de todos ellos, era su arma secreta, una pequeña niña.

En el laboratorio de X se observaba una chica de cabellos blancos, parecía una especie de Cyborg.


	3. Bell y Mandark

gracias por los tres rewiew y con que vengan en el futuro.

Nota: casi no habrá romance, tal vez sea nulo.

Nota 2 : este es un fic que espero sea menor a 5000, por lo que evitare dar descripciones detalladas

Nota 3: cada capitulo es menor a 2 paginas, solo serán 5 capítulos.

Capitulo 3: Bell y Mandark.

Han pasado 2 años desde la creación de las chicas superpoderosas, un nuevo año comienza, en el segundo mes de este nuevo año, en un laboratorio una chica de cabellos rubios murió, su nombre era Dee-Dee.

Las consecuencias de eso, se hizo notar, el enamorado de Dee-Dee, conocido como Mandark, que es un chico listo y malvado, detesto mas de lo normal, al responsable de la muerte de la angelical rubia, un chico llamado Dexter que también era un genio, el hermano de esta chica.

Mientras mandark, empezó a odiar mas de lo común a Dexter el segundo empezó a construir un robot similar a su hermana, esa fabricación iba en contra de todo lo que su hermana creía, una abominación, pero a Dexter no le importo, el quería a su hermana de regreso.

Mandark era un chico listo no era oponente para Dexter, eso cambiaria cuando Mandark se encontrara, cara a cara con un ángel de pelos blancos, una bella niña.

Mandark: quien eres tu? (pregunto con asombro al ver a la bella ángel)

Angel: ven conmigo, puedo mostrarte la luz que te ha sido negada (ella estira su mano, y al hacer contacto con la mano de mandark, el lugar en donde mandark estaba encerrado, cambia, ahora estaban en un laboratorio, habían regresado al pasado, era la noche de la muerte de Dee-Dee)

Pero de donde vino este ángel, tal vez se necesita regresan un mes.

Adan negro: 2 años y un mes después de la creación de las chicas superpoderosas.

Una chica de cabellos castaños, con raro símbolo en la cabeza, se dirigía al laboratorio del Dr X.

"Yo que tu no entraría, Samantha" (hablo un robot rojo, parecido a un escarabajo)

La chica llamada Samantha observo al escarabajo.

Samantha: estoy harta de esperar, cuando comenzaremos a actuar.

Escarabajo: han pasado dos años desde la alianza, pero no tiene ni un año , desde que X te "curo", y te unisteis a nosotros, los Darkstar, debes de calmarte y esperar, cuando sea hora, nosotros seremos los primeros en atacar. (Samantha se retira un poco molesta)

Kuwagus (se dirige al escarabajo), Samantha otra vez esta dando lata (un extraño robot morado emergió desde las sombras)

Kugawus: ajajá, desde que Montray la trajo, siempre esta causando problemas, pero es una chica fuerte e inteligente, como un robot, esa es la razón de que pertenezca a los Darkstar, o no es así, mi estimado Macebot.

Macebot: la reina no confía en ella, por ser una humana.

Kugawus: acaso sientes preocupación por una mortal.

Pasemos de alto a estos robot y vallamos al laboratorio.

En una mesa clínica una chica de once años y de cabellos blancos, al igual que su ropa, descansaba, hace poco despertó, o mejor dicho nació, esta chica tenia superpoderes, y su nombre era Bell, una chica superpoderosa, diferente a las grandes heroínas de Saltadilla, una villana.

Su creador X se acerco a ella.

X: por fin mi arma secreta vive, con ella de mi lado, triunfare ante esas despreciables chicas superpoderosas.

La chica abrio sus ojos mostrndo un color perla, como el color de sus ojos.

X: mi querida Hija, es hora de que el mundo conozca tu poder, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Bell: si papa.

Regresamos a encuentro entre Bell y Mandark.

Época: 2 años y 2 meses (a 10 meses del comienzo de PPGD)

Mandark comprendió que el culpable de su desgracia, el culpable de la muerte de Dee-Dee, era Dexter (se siente mejor culpa a alguien por tus errores) y se alío con el Dr X

(Que tanto puedes amar a alguien y que tanto puedes odiar a alguien, 2 sentimientos intensos, pero completamente opuestos, y es aun mas raro, y romántico, cuando ese sentimiento se expresa a la misma persona, tal vez tres chicos podrían explicárnoslo ya que ellos sienten esos sentimientos por tres chicas, estos tres chicos estaban destinados a ser grandes he… estoy hablando de mas, el chiste es que Bell se enamora de Mandark, el cual solo puede pensar en su odio por Dexter)

Lugar: Nevada.

Un científico observaba a los lideres mundiales de todo el mundo.

Líder 1: como acabas de ver, hace un mes sucedió eso, el dr X, y una chica destruyeron un banco, ocultamos toda prueba de eso y amenazamos a la prensa para que no publicara el incidente.

Líder 2: hemos evitado nuestro error por mucho tiempo.

Líder 3: es hora de hacer algo Brisbane.

Brisbane: entonces, el proyecto x, regresa.

Líder 4: así es, pero…

Época: 2 años y cuatro meses

Chico 1: logramos acabar con él (este era un chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos)

Chico 2: acabemos con ellas, me muero de la emoción ( lo digo un chico de cabellos negro y ojos negro)

Chico 3: si acabar… con ellas (contesto con tristeza un chico rubio de ojos azules)

Nota final:

Capitulo 4: Ben el RRB blanco

Capitulo 5 : PPG vs. RRB (un nuevo comienzo)


	4. Ben

Capitulo 4: Ben, el RRB blanco

Fecha:2 años y cuatro meses después de ppg, a 8 meses de ppgd.

Lugar: ? (quien sabe, parece una antigua mansión)

?: creyeron que había muerto, me consideraron demente, pero no lo estoy, merezco esto, mis padres me obligaron a estudiar la ciencia yo no quería, pero merezco sacarle provecho o no. (hablaba con locura un sujeto en las sombras, aquel que le viera, observaría que poseía una vestimenta medica toda sucia y vieja, tenia su cabello amarillo peinado en una cola de caballo), quien es este infeliz?, en un tiempo era Dick Haydly, un comerciante de las chicas superpoderosas globales, era millonario, ahora no es nada, desde que las chicas destruyeron su fabrica, y se vio obligado a tomar la sustancia X, las chicas creyeron que Dick murió en la explosión de su fabrica, la explosión solo revertió sus poderes, pero no le mato.

Dick: si….si no puedo conseguir la sustancia X para mis fines, yo mismo la creer, y creare el villano mas temible de todos, así conocerán de que estoy echo (hablo mientras temblaba.)

Durante un mes Dick reunió químicos inestables, esperando fabricar la sustancia X, aunque la sustancia era única, imposible de volver a fabricarse, fracaso tras fracaso, pero Dick no se rindió, hasta que un día consiguió una sustancia similar a la sustancia X, la llama X-beta, también había encontrado a un chico huérfano en mal estado, ese niño de once años o doce seria su conejillo de indias, el niño tenia cabello negro, y ojos griseados, llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla en mal estado.

Dick trato de ganarse la confiaba del chico comprándole nueva ropa, ahora la vestimenta del chico se componía de una camisa blanca, con una raya negra y con el símbolo del Ying-yang, una chamarra negra, que tenia una R blanca, también llevaba un pantalón negro y unos botas de tonos oscuros.

Dick: y como te llamas chico.

Chico: be…Ben, gracias señor por todo lo que me a regalado.

Dick: no tienes de que preocuparte, los desamparados debemos de estar juntos.

Ben: pero señor, y que hay con usted, se supone que iba a comprar comida, cuando me vio, ahora se quedo sin dinero por la ropa que me compro.

Dick: ya dije que no te preocupes, ya lo solucionare, y niño me podrías hacer un favor (dick extrajo de sus pantalones una jeringa, sin que Ben se de cuenta, y se puso detrás del pequeño)

Ben: he si claro… (no sospechaba de las intenciones de Dick, cuando sintió la aguja de Dick, fue muy tarde)

Ben abrió los ojos y estaba esposado por unas cadenas de hierro a una cama, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse.

Dick: ya has despertado (le observaba de manera diabólica, el estaba sentado en una silla)

Ben: que me va a hacer señor (tenia miedo)

Dick: Veras pequeño, necesitaba a alguien para mis experimentos, soy un científico, que tacharon de demente, pero no lo estoy, y tu será quien les enseñe, de sus vestimentas saco una sustancia negra, que conecto a una manguera, que se conectaba al brazo del chico.

Dick: mi preciosa sustancia X-beta, tu serás el primero en probarla, tal vez duela un poco el cambio, ajajá.

El chico empezó a gritar de dolor y convulsionarse, su cabello antes negro empezó a volverse blanco, y sus ojos tomaron un tono blanco.

Dick: funciona, realmente funciona, ajajá, Ben tu destruirás a las chicas superpoderosas, ese es el destino de todos los Rowdy.

Ben: de..detente (hablo con dolor), DETENTE YA.

El cuerpo de Ben brilla y despende mucha luz, y hace que el lugar en donde estaba, explote, produciendo un gran Cracter.

Ben despierta, no hay rastro de Dick, sin saber como Ben vuelo rumbo a la ciudad mas cercana.

Lugar: saltadilla; tiempo: 2 años y 5 meses después de la creación de las chicas.

Un chico de cabellos blancos caminaba por las calles de Saltadilla, su nombre era Ben, y era un Rowdy.

Ben vio un periódico en el suelo, lo levanto y leyó el titular.

" Las chicas Superpoderosas derrotaron a los Rowdy boys", la fecha era de hace un mes.

Ben recordó lo que Dick le dijo.

Ben: destruir a las chicas superpoderosas, las heroínas de saltadilla, no yo no soy como los chicos latosos, soy diferente, soy bueno (Ben observo en el aire tres estelas de colores, rosa verde y azul), las chicas superpoderosas.

Ben se elevo en el aire, y luego sintió un gran dolor en su pecho.

Ben: que me esta pasando, siento un gran dolor.

Sin saber la razón Ben se aleja rápidamente de la ciudad, pasa un gran agujero en los bosque y luego aterriza, su cuerpo empieza a brillar)

Cerca de ahí un helicóptero vuelo por los alrededores.

?: ya vamos a llegar comadreja.

Comadreja: si señor Brisbane.

Una gran explosión que prácticamente descontrola el control del helicóptero, causa que Brisbane se interese por dicha explosión.

Brisbane: que fue eso, piloto llévanos haya.

Piloto: imposible señor hay mucha radiación, en ese lugar.

Cuando se calmo la radiación el helicóptero se acerco, había un gran cracter de unos 20 metros, del centro de dicho cracter emergió una mano.

Horas después en un laboratorio de Nevada.

Brisbane observaba a Ben, el cual estaba suspendido en un tuvo lleno de agua, con una mascarilla de oxigeno, y varios cables indicando su estado, su camisa blanca con el símbolo del Yin-yang, había sido remplazada, ahora tenia una camisa blanca de mangas largas y con el símbolo del Yin, este abrió los ojos y empezó a brillar.

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió y Ben destruyo el tuvo, disparo a la pared y escapo del laboratorio.

Guardia: señor vamos por el.

Brisbane: no, dime los resultados comadreja, este chico es producto de la sustancia X.

Comadreja: no señor, pero la sustancia que encontré en su cuerpo es similar a la sustancia X, aunque hay una gran cantidad de inestabilidad, tal vez esa sea la razón que su cuerpo cause explosiones.

Brisbane: ya veo.

Ben estaba volando en el espacio.

Ben: no puedo volver, no se que me pasa y por que causo esas explosiones, debo de marcharme lejos, don de no pueda hacer daño.

En otro lugar y a la misma hora.

Un chico que tenia el mismo rostro de Ben y estaba vestido de la misma manera, salvo que este tenia el símbolo del Yang, observaba el cristal de una tienda de ropa.

?: que bien quiero deshacerme de esta fea ropa.

En sus manos se forma una esfera blanca que arroja al vidrio de la tienda, acto seguido suena la alarma, pero al chico no le importa.

Y falta un capitulo.

Nota: para ver la imagen de Ben, vean mi facebook.

Nota 2: soy novato en modificar imagenes.


	5. batalla final

Capítulo 5: RRB vs PPG (un nuevo comienzo)

Azúcar, flores y muchos colores, rara manera de comenzar mi capítulo final de mi primer fic, pero esa extrañas palabras fueron el origen de las más grandes heroínas del mundos, las chicas súper poderosas, porque hay varios héroes en el mundo de todas formas y tamaños con capas, sombríos, inteligentes, misteriosos, y cuanto más se les ocurra, pero al algo en estas chicas que hace que sean muy especiales, tal vez sea su dulzura, su unión entre ellas, sus diferencias tanto de poderes como de personalidad, etc,.

Lamentablemente este no es una memoria a las chicas súper poderosas, así que volvamos al inicio del título de este capitulo

PPG: esperanza, alegría bondad, amor, etc, eso representa a las chicas, pero a todo materia le corresponde una anti-materia, y la "digamos anti-materia de las chicas", son los RRB que sienten odio, son pura maldad y venganza, etc pero quienes son estos, algunos dirán, no recuerdo haberlos visto en la serie de las chicas, otros les reconocerán en seguida y dirán que no son importantes, solo pasaron como en unos cinco episodios, hasta sedusa y las amebas, tuvieron más participación, y los otros que faltan dirán que había algo en los chicos y las chicas, algo que creen, o desean creer, eso que creían era amor, después de todo hay un dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Fecha: ni idea; día: el día en que los Rowdy nacieron (episodio 12 de la primera temporada)

Nota: aviso de spoiler.

Mojo jojo: vello, caracoles y una cola de perro, lo único que falta es (observa el inodoro, y se da cuenta que los químicos repugnantes que surgen de este tiene el mismo poder que la sustancia X.

Echa los ingredientes y toda la cárcel es inundado por las aguas sucias del inodoro, cuando el agua sale de la cárcel, mojo jojo, observa a tres niños, sus pequeños hijos.

Punto de vista de Boomer.

No sé cómo, y no me importa la razón, pero estoy vivo, mi nombre es Boomer, y soy el más pequeño de los tres Rowdy.

Observo al mono que nos dio vida, al parecer se llama mojo-jojo, y quiere destruir a unas niñitas, a mí y a mis hermanos no nos interesa quienes sean esas chicas súper poderosas, solo queremos patear traseros, y mejor sin son de tontas heroínas, tal vez no se han dado cuenta pero somos villanos y somos los Rowdyruff boys.

Mojo dice que nos llevara ante esas chicas si tan solo pudiera salir de este lugar.

Mi hermano mayor Brick, le sostiene de su mano y salimos haciendo un agujero en el techo.

Encontramos rápidamente a las súper bobas, que al parecer defendían la ciudad de un calamar monstruo.

Brick: porque no se meten con alguien de sus tamaño. (Les dice mi hermano mayor y las chicas se sorprenden al vernos)

Rápidamente yo y mis hermanos les dimos un puñetazo que las mando a volar, y mientras nos estábamos riendo sin prestarle atención a las bobas, la chica de verde tackleo a nuestro líder hasta un basurero.

Yo estaba un poco sorprendido por la rudeza de aquella chica y oí murmurar a mi hermano de ojos verdes.

Bucth: no está mal, pero yo soy más fuerte.

Veo que vuela hacia la chica, pero yo al ser el más veloz, me adelanto y golpeo a la chica de verde para separarla de Brick.

Observo como mi hermano Bucth tiene en el suelo a la chica de verde y la está golpeando, rápidamente me dirijo a ellos y le ayudo a mi hermano, a aniquilar a la niñita, hasta que somos golpeados por las hermanas de esta, y yo y mi hermano somos lanzados con tremenda fuerza al lugar en donde yacía mi hermano mayor.

Brick: oigan que sucede con ustedes, se supone que deberían llorar con los golpes (al parecer mi hermano estaba enfadado y frustrado)

Yo también lo estaba, asentí a las palabras de mi hermano, y las chicas hablaron.

Rosa: que les pasa son nuevos (hablo la líder de ellas, por lo que dijo el mono, era Bombón)

Azul: si nosotras somos las chicas súper poderosas (esa chica rubia debía de ser Burbuja, parecía una completa chica boba sin cerebro)

Verde: y se necesitan más de un par de golpes infantiles para hacernos llorar (hablo por último la chica de verde que hace rato golpeamos yo, y mi hermano, Bellota, o eso supongo)

Mi hermano Bucth gruñe ante lo dicho por Bellota, se de antemano que a mi hermano le molesta que lastimen su orgullo diciéndole que golpea patéticamente, y es que cuando me burlo de su fuerza, me agarra como su saco de boxeo, hasta que Brick le detiene.

Brick: entonces creo que tenemos que pelear enserio (yo sonrió ante lo dicho por mi hermano)

Me lance directamente hacia la chica azul, pero ella me evadió y me contraataco, aventándome a un edificio, lo mismo sucedió con mis hermano.

Brick estaba furioso y nos ordenó que les diéramos una paliza balística, una combinación con la cual le damos puñetazos sin parar a nuestro rival.

Las enterramos en el cemento, y sonreí, esas niñas ya no se levantarían.

El grito de guerra de Bombón me sorprendió.

Bombón: ataque avalancha (ellas hacen una combinación como las que nos ordena Brick y nos regresan lo que les hicimos)

Estaba enfadado al igual que mis hermanos, no iba a perder con unas niñas tontas.

Después de largas persecuciones y de destruir de paso la ciudad, lanzamos a las chicas a la ventana del alcalde de esta patética ciudad.

Yo agarre un autobús de pasajeros y se los arroje a las niñitas, mientras mis hermanos me imitaban, Brick un avión y Bucth un barco.

Cualquier tonto escaparía a eso, y lo dijo yo, que soy un poco tonto, pero ellas detuvieron los objetos y los acomodaron para no dañar a sus pasajeros y mientras celebraban lo que hicieron, nosotros las golpeamos, y empecé a presumir mi velocidad, a mis hermanos, al igual que ellos presumían sus cualidades.

Bucht: miren como huyen como unas niñitas.

Yo: Si corriendo como si fueran un montón de gallinas (asentí a lo que dijo Bucth)

Brick: tras ellas.

Cuando estamos a punto de alcanzarlas Brick ordena que utilicemos nuestra propulsión a chorro, con lo cual superamos en velocidad a las chicas y las llenamos de nuestros fétidos gases.

Bucht dice algo sobre los frijoles que comimos y yo le contesto que esos frijoles ya se echaron a perder, y Brick dice exacto, y que era el momento para acabar con ellas.

Les damos un poderoso golpe eléctrico y las chicas caen como mosquitas muertas.

Las chicas deberían estar muertas, y era hora de regresar a la casa de mojo a celebrar.

Estábamos celebrando alegremente y planeando la dominación de saltadilla, cuando vimos a las chicas que supuestamente ya no existían.

Mojo nos dice que vallamos tras ellas, rompemos el vidrio de la caza de mojo y vamos al encuentro de las niñitas, las encontramos y yo me sorprendo al ver a Burbuja, sé que a mis hermanos les debe de suceder lo mismo, aunque no lo sé en realidad, mis ojos no podían ver a otro lado, estaban concentrados en Burbuja, ella estaba….no sabía que decir o pensar, pero veía luces artificiales alrededor de ella, y mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, mientras mis tripas se revolvían y parecían devorarse entre ellas.

Ella se acerca y yo no podía ni quería golpearla para que se alejara, llega a mí y me planta un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí un gran asco y a mi corazón dejar de palpitar y luego sentí un fuego que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, extrañamente no sentía que me quemaba, sentía algo que no había sentido, pero esos sentimientos desaparecieron, cuando empecé a sentir un terrible dolor, grite con asco para calmar mi dolor, al igual que mis hermanos gritaban, y luego deje de existir.

Punto de vista normal.

Después de la derrota de los Rowdy, un ser demoniaco los encontró vagando en los infiernos, ese ser era tan perverso que era conocido como "el".

"El" mejoro a los chicos quitándoles su vulnerabilidad a los besos de las chicas, aun así tenían otro defecto, cualquier pequeña palabra que hiriera su masculinidad los debilitaba, batalla tras batalla, y siempre las chicas ganaban., "el" estaba harto de que sus chicos perdieran así que les dio una última oportunidad, las derrotaban o ellos regresaban al infierno de donde los saco, ganar o morir.

Punto de vista de Butch.

A 8 meses de Bleeman.

Observo a Brick, está pensando en cómo derrotar a Bellota y a las chicas

-Por qué me siento raro al pensar en ya no volver a ver a Bellota- pienso y luego Brick habla.

Brick: ya lo decidí. (Dice con seriedad)

Oigo como mi hermano menor se lamenta por destruir a Burbuja, es claro que mi hermano esta locamente enamorado de su rival.

Volamos detrás de Brick, no sabemos a dónde nos lleva pero se aleja de la ciudad, eso es raro, se detiene en el bosque, y unas ardillas salen corriendo, y Brick emprende vuelo de nuevo, yo y Boomer le seguimos en silencio, hasta detenerse en medio de mar de saltadilla, de donde salen unos peces, de nuevo vuela velozmente, pasamos la isla de los monstruos, y nos detenemos en una llanura solitaria, no había vida alrededor.

Brick se dirige a nosotros: pueden marcharse si quieren, he decidido enfrentar a "el".

Boomer le mira sorprendido: que estás loco, enfrentar a "el", te aniquilara.

Brick: si no lo enfrento, no poder liberarnos de "él".

Yo: a que te refieres.

Brick: "él" nos dio un ultimátum si no destruimos a las chicas desapareceremos, solo somos sus juguetes que evitan que se manche las manos, cuanto tiempo durara hasta que se canse de nosotros.

Boomer: debes de estar equivocado, "el" no sería capaz de eliminarnos si destruimos a las chicas somos…

Yo: Boomer date cuenta, Brick tiene razón, no somos nada pare ese monstruo.

Boomer guardo silencio, esperando la hora en que "el reclamaría los cuerpos sin vida de las chicas.

Yo: Brick, porque elegisteis este sitio para nuestra pelea podíamos pelear en saltadilla.

Brick: no quiero que las chicas nos lleguen a ayudar.

Yo: bien pero podíamos pelear en otro sitio, y no… (Me callo al ver la mirada gélida de Brick)

Una nube negra cubrió el lugar, era hora, "el" había llegado.

La nube empezó a transformarse, hasta adquirir la forma del demonio.

El: jajaja, mis queridos muchachos tienen mi encargo (hablo con una voz linda, y amigable)

Vi a mi hermano menor temblar de miedo, "el" era majestuoso, no teníamos oportunidad alguna.

Mi hermano Brick, se adelantó y miro directamente a los ojos de Him.

Brick: estamos hartos, de ser tus marionetas Him, te derrotaremos en este preciso instante.

Him sonrió, como si hubiera esperado que le traicionáramos, entonces me di cuenta, tal vez no sea una persona que no piense mucho, ya que prefiero pelear, en lugar de pensar, pero ahora todo estaba claro, Him, lo sabía, sabía que no podría controlarnos por siempre, mi cuerpo empezó a arder, como si me estuviera quemando, Him sonreía con nuestro dolor.

Him: tontos mocosos, enserio creían que sería tan fácil, traicionarme, mis queridas mascotitas, me entretuvieron por un tiempo, pero ya no pueden aprender nuevos trucos, es hora de deshacerme de ustedes (veo como him se acerca su rostro a Brick, que está hincado por el dolor que estamos experimentando)

Brick: tengo…tengo que proteger a mis hermanos.

Him: protegerlos, y como piensas hacerlo, si tú mismo no puedes protegerte, eres débil, por eso siempre pierdes ante Bombon, y sabes por qué lo eres, porque tienes unos fuertes sentimientos hacia la molesta líder y mientras los tengas jamás te volverás más fuerte (le susurra en el oído)

Him se aleja del oído de mi hermano, y lo que sucede después paso tan rápido, que no lo vi, solo supe que de mi cuerpo, (que tenía quemaduras graves), estaba saliendo una energía negra, que him estaba en el suelo, y mi hermano Brick, al parecer le había golpeado, en poco tiempo deje de sentir el poder que him nos dio, éramos los mismos chicos que mojo, creo hace tiempo.

Him se levanta, está furioso, un rastro de sangre sale de su labio, mientras mira con Ira a Brick.

Him: MALDITO MOCOSO ME LAS PAGARAS.

El suelo empezó a temblar, mientras Him crecía de tamaño y adopto lo forma del capítulo Speed Demon (cuando las chicas viajan al futuro de Saltadilla),

Atacamos a Him con todo, pero nada hacía efecto, era increíblemente poderoso.

Boomer: que hacemos (su voz temblaba).

Brick: nada, funciona, nuestra última opción, es el fénix negro.

Yo: que, el fénix, acaso estás loco, jamás lo hemos utilizado, y cuando lo practicamos, siempre sale mal.

Brick: tiene que salir bien ahora, o estaremos acabados, listos.

Yo y Boomer asentimos con la cabeza.

Boomer: un gran (estira su mano hacia el monstruoso Him, y empieza a crear una esfera negra)

Yo: y oscuro (hago lo mismo que Boomer)

Brick: ave fénix (los tres lanzamos rayos negros, que al unirse crean la imagen de un fénix, que se dirige a toda velocidad a Him, Him trato de parar el ataque, no lo consigue y nuestra técnica le atraviesa, e Him se encoje y desaparece en una nube negra, Him ha dejado de existir.

Boomer: ganamos y ahora que aremos.

Brick: destruiremos a las chicas.

Boomer le mira sorprendido.

Boomer: pero yo creí que, ahora que Him había desaparecido, ya no había razón para…

Brick: Boomer, la destrucción de las chicas es nuestra razón de existir, enserio pensabas que seriamos buenos ahora que no teníamos a nadie que nos mandaran, imposible. Yo estaba de acuerdo con Brick, pero porque no tengo deseos de enfrentarme a Bellota.

Punto de vista normal:

Y así los chicos Jocosos triunfaron ante Him, pero su maldad seguía intacta.

A 8 meses de ppgd

Brick: logramos acabar con él

Bucth: acabemos con ellas, me muero de la emoción

Boomer: si acabar… con ellas (contesto con tristeza)

Punto de vista de Brick.

Volábamos en busca de las chicas, ellas no aparecían y me estaba hartando, dispare un rayo a un edificio y este desapareció.

¿?: Alto ahí (sabia por la voz que era la tonta líder de las chicas)

Bellota: que no se darán por vencidos.

Burbuja: si, no pueden vencernos.

Volamos hacia ellas y comenzamos nuestras típicas batallas, Boomer contra Burbuja, Bellota contra Bucht, y yo contra la sabelotodo de Bombon.

Observe como mi hermano menor era apaliado por Burbuja, él ni siquiera se defendía; y mi otro hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque golpeaba de vez en cuando a Bellota, sus golpes no le dañaban tanto, como los que esta le otorgaba.

Porque estamos perdiendo contra las bobas, somas más fuertes, más veloces, más inteligentes, porque no podemos derrotarlas; me pregunte cuando bombón me mando a volar con un puntapié en la barbilla; un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

Flash back

Him: protegerlos, y como piensas hacerlo, si tú mismo no puedes protegerte, eres débil, por eso siempre pierdes ante Bombon, y sabes por qué lo eres, porque tienes unos fuertes sentimientos hacia la molesta líder y mientras los tengas jamás te volverás más fuerte

Fin del Flash.

Pienso en: Sentimientos, cuales sentimientos, tengo asía la sabelotodo, la odio, me repugna, la detesto, pienso que…. Tiene el más lindo cabello que he visto, que porque pienso en eso, acaso yo…no, no puedo estar enamorado de una súper boba, eso solo es cosa del tonto de Boomer.

Que hacemos: pregunta mi hermano Boomer, yo observo como esta de lastimado por Burbuja.

Alguien caí a mi lado, ese es Bucht, él se levanta y dice: jamás pensé que se había vuelto tan fuertes (sonríe)

Por qué se alegra de la fuerza de Bellota, bebería de odiarla, acaso a eso se refería Him, pero si nosotros ya no les odiamos, y… no es imposibles, ellas jamás….

Yo: no podemos ganar.

Bucth me mira sorprendido.

Bucth: que.

Boomer no dice nada, al parecer ya lo sabía, y se supone que soy el más listo.

Yo: Bucth, acaso no te das cuenta que estamos midiendo nuestra fuerza, no queremos destruirlas, no más.

Boomer sonríe: y entonces que hacemos, hacemos la paz con ellas (pregunta con esperanza)

Yo: no funcionara, enserio crees, que ellas lo crean, hemos peleado muchas veces contra ella, ellas también nos odian Boomer, jamás podrás estar con Burbuja, entiéndelo (aunque se lo decía a mi hermano, quería creerme mis propias palabras).

Boomer: pero si cambiamos.

Yo: y crees que podemos cambiar, somos villanos (le digo resignado)

Boomer agacha la cabeza, esta resignado: entonces huimos, o que.

Yo: no tenemos nada más que hacer, podemos huir por toda la vida, ya que cada robo que intentemos, ellas aparecerán, o…

Bucth: o desaparecer, para siempre, morir, las dos opciones son cobardes.

Yo: es lo único que nos queda.

Butch y Boomer: está bien hagámoslo.

No falta que sepa su decisión, lo sé; las chicas llega a dónde estamos y Bellota dice con rudeza.

Bellota: que pasa niñitos, es lo único que tienen.

Bombón: ten cuidado bellota algo va mal (como siempre Bombon va a un paso del enemigo, ella sabe que no estamos peleando en serio)

Burbuja observa a Boomer, o imagino, pera la boba menor está preocupada de la paliza que le dio a Boomer.

Es hora.

Yo les grito a las chicas: son patéticas, súper bobas, no pueden derrotarnos, ni aunque ahijamos perdidos los beneficios de Him, ahora somos como mojo nos creó, un poco más débiles, pero más fuertes que ustedes.

Burbuja: debe de ser mentira.

Bombón: solo hay una manera de saberlo, pero puede ser un gran riesgo.

Bellota: te refieres a (pregunta con asco)

Bombón: así es.

Se acerca con elegancia y dulzura, se lo que sucederá, es el final.

Las chicas nos besan y se alejan, empezamos a sentir dolor, y nuestros cuerpos brillaban.

Bombon: era verdad (estaba sorprendida, ya que no hicimos nada para evitarlo)

Bellota: pero entonces porque (pregunta confundida)

Burbuja: Boomer.

Yo: para terminar todo.

Bucth: felicidades, tu ganas Bellota

Boomer: hasta luego Burbuja.

Es el final; pienso, y observo por ultimas vez a las chicas, Burbuja, murmura el nombre de Boomer con tristeza, Bellota mira con ira a Bucth, y dice con amargura, eres un gran idiota, no puedes, no puedes, y por ultimo Bombon, mi querida Bombon, raro que lo piense, después de todo debería de odiarte, o eso fue lo que se suponía, veo que una lagrima sale de su rostro; tal vez… solo tal vez… no quiero darme esperanzas; tres explosiones, ese es nuestro fin.

Punto de vista normal.

Y ese dio los RRB dejaron de Existir, para siempre, las chicas crecieron, y se mudaron de Saltadilla, sin saber que les esperaría, nuevas amistades.

(Amity park:

Un ser fantasmal volaba, viendo que su ciudad estaba tranquila.

Una chica con apariencia gótica, le saludo desde el suelo y joven fantasma se acercó a ella.

Chica gótica: todo bien Dani.

Daniel: todo bien (luego besa en los labios a la chica gótica, se separa, en ambos hay una sonrisa), todo bien Sam.

(Como verán es después de planeta Phantom))

Y entre esos amigos, unos nuevos amores.

(Megabille:

Un chico genio conocido como Dexter, esperaba a que sonara el timbre de la escuela, para regresar con su última creación, algo que va en contra de toda la naturaleza)

Pero tendrán que enfrentar el pasado de sus nuevos aliados.

(Metropolis:

Un guardia le habla a una chica con capucha azul, ella esta encerada: Se te acusa de alta traición al país, tu sentencia fue unánime, culpable con cadena perpetua, como es posible que un superhéroe se vuelva un villano de la noche a la mañana, (se ríe con burla por la suerte de la prisionera), si siempre lo he dicho, no se puede confiar en los superhéroes, más si son adolecentes como los titanes, un momento ellos te abandonaron, y te dejaron pudrirte en esta cárcel, o no es así Raven.)

Pero no importa qué retos se enfrenten, nada sobrepasa a sus nuevos enemigos.

(En algún lugar: un chico de largos cabellos blancos, se los está cortando, quedando en un cabello corto, tiene ojos blancos, pero se pone pupilentes grises, es una nueva persona, y necesita otro nombre.

Chico: ya no soy Ben, soy alguien nuevo, un villano al que todos temerán, llámenme Brandon)

Y entre esos enemigos destacaran algunos, que se llamarían archinemesis

(En una cueva oscura:

Todo está lista, muy pronto nos daremos a conocer (habla un ser rojo, que va acompañado de una chica de cabellos castaños y una chica de cabellos blancos, un diminuto ser, que parece alienígena, y cuatro monstruos, con apariencia mecánica)

Pero hay algo en común en estos villanos un pasado lleno de odio y rencor

(Megaville:

Una chica de cabellos negro y ojos purpuras lloraba descontroladamente.

Chica: porque, por que no puedo olvidarle, le odio)

Y este es el final de mi primer fic…

Laboratorios secretos de Nevada.

Un señor con elegancia y bien vestido (pantalón gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, y chaleco gris), en sus manos llevaba una carpeta amarilla, este hombre entro a un laboratorio, que tenía a varios científicos trabajando en los resultados de unos seres que estaban sumergidos en unas capsulas, parecían niños, el líder de dicho científicos se acercó al hombre, este era una comadreja parlante.

Comadreja: todo va según lo planeado.

Hombre: bien (contesto con simpleza, luego le otorgo la carpeta a la comadreja y esta leyó)

Comadreja: Proyecto RRB


	6. el hombre con varias identidades

El hombre con varias identidades.

Richard, Bart, Etsu, Him, Ellos, Ken, Mark, tantas identidades he utilizado a lo largo de mis vidas, que a veces olvido quien soy en verdad.

Hace poco fui juzgado por aquellos que controlan el tiempo, fui transportado a otra dimensión para que pudiera aprender a controlar la sangre y esencia de Him que habita en mi cuerpo.

Esta dimensión a donde he llegado es apocalíptica, una ciudad muerta por una guerra conocida, como la guerra de los hongos, este lugar se llama OOO.

Antes cuando estaba despierto no me acordaba de mis anteriores vidas, ahora mis pesadillas me atormentan aun despierto, he pasado por tantas cosas, que estarían sorprendidos de que aun viva….

Flash back:

Profesor Bart no debería estar en su salón, al parecer recibirá 6 nuevos alumnos.

Bart (ellos): hola Jack (si, es samurái Jack), decidió tomarme el día libre contesto el hombre pelirosa.

Jack: Bart,… (le observo con enojo)

Bart: bien ya voy, cielos por que no te relajas Jack.

Llegue a mi salón de clases, y al cabo de un rato un señor muy parecido a Jack entro, seguido de 3 chicos y 3 chicas de 14 años.

Bart: usted debe de ser el profesor Utonio, y ellos deben ser sus hijos, y las chicas deben de ser las hermanas Bellum, hijas de la señorita Sara Bellum.

Utonio: es correcto, yo me retiro profesor, chicos cuídense entendido.

-si papa- le contesto un chico de cabellos rojos.

Bart: bien primero las damas, cuales son sus nombre.

- mi nombre es Bombon Bellum (contesto la chica de cabellos pelinaranjas).

- el mio es Bellota Bellum (dijo una chica de cabellos castallos)

- y el mio es Bell Bellum (dijo la de cabellos blancos)

- y somos las chicas superpoderosas (dijieron las tres al mismo tiempo)

- las supertontas (hablo un chico de cabellos morados, que estaba al lado del pelirojo)

Bell: que es lo que dijisteis kuro.

Kuro: que soy las supertontas.

Bell y kuro se miraron con ira.

Bart: he tranquilos, no peleen, ustedes chicos por que no mejor se presentan.

Kuro: bien mi nombre es Kuro Utonio.

- el mio es Butch Utonio (hablo el chico pelinegro)

- y el mio es Brick Utonio (contesto el pelirrojo)

Fin del flash

Sonrió ante mis recuerdos, aquella dimensión había sido perfecta, hasta que bombón murió y Brick se unió a X para tratar de revivirla.

Oigo un ruido detrás de mi y volteo, nada se mueve en esta devastada cuidad fantasma.

Otra pesadilla llega a mi mente.

Flash back.

Camino al lado de la pequeña niña de coletas negras de 10 años.

Llegamos a una casa blanca de 2 pisos (la típica casa de las chicas superpoderosas.

-ya llegue- dice la niña.

Una señora de cabellos negros y ojos azules sale de lo que parecía ser la cocina y saluda a su hija para luego mirarme.

- y quien es tu apuesto amigo Ross?- le pregunta a su hija.

Ross: él es mi nuevo amigo, es nuevo en mi salón, su nombre es Ken.

Ken (ellos): mucho gusto señora Utonio.

- llámame por mi nombre, Keane (le contesto, la que en otra dimensión era la profesora de kínder de las chicas)

La señora Utonio se marcho y Ken observo una foto del señor Utonio con 2 chicas de aproximadamente 16 años y un chico de la misma edad, su mirada se fijo en la chica de cabellos pelinaranjas.

Ross: los de la foto son mis hermanas mayores, Bombón y Bellota, mi hermano Boomer y mi padre, el profesor Utonio, sabes mis hermanas y mi hermano son súper héroes- le dice la chica alegremente.

Fin del flash.

Ross, cuanto extrañaba a esa chica, en aquella dimensión, esa pequeña niña se volvió mi novia, y era tan feliz a su lado, hasta que him le quito la vida a mi querida Ross.

La noche llega a OOO, y decido descansar en un edificio destruido, prendo una fogata improvisada mientras sigo recordando.

Flash back:

Observo a mi maestro paradoja, el esta muy molesto conmigo.

Paradoja: como pudisteis enamorarte de Bombón, esta prohibido para los guardianes involucrase con aquellos que son controlados por el tiempo, y mas para ti, que no perteneces a esta realidad Mark.

Mark (ellos): sé que fue un error, pero ella….después del juicio me alejare de ella.

Paradoja: debes de tener cuidado, Mark, si los guardianes se dan cuenta que te importas mas que como una amiga, podría ser tal para ella y Brick.

Mark: lo tendré, me asegurare de que Brick, y ella sean perdonados.

Fin del flash.

Aquella fue la última vez que intente hacer que los guardianes perdonaran a Brick.

En las próximas vidas no me importaba que Brick fuera acusado por los guardianes, aunque eso lastimara a Bombón.

Oigo pisadas fuera del edificio destruido en donde me oculto, me asomo por una ventana rota del segundo edificio en el cual estoy.

Afuera del edificio hay varias figuras como de hombres con batas de laboratorio, pero tienen demasiado pelo para ser hombres comunes, parecen lodos, hombres lobos, lo cual no me sorprende ya que en este lugar e visto muchas cosas, fantasmas, seres hechos de fuego, animales que hablan, etc.

Otro recuerdo vino a mi mente mientras los hombres lobos con bata se acercaban.

Flash back:

Observo como Boomer pelea con Brick, ambos tienes espadas, la espada roja de Brick atraviesa el corazón de Boomer, y este de4ja caer su espada azul fuerte.

Booooomerrrrr- oigo que grita la novia de Boomer, Burbuja Utonio.

Fin del flash.

Aquello fue de mi anterior vida, donde me llamaba Richard.

Los lobos entra en la habitación en donde me ocultaba y yo me arrojo por la ventana, para escapar, ahora detesto que paradoja haiga sellado mis poderes de la sustancia X, solo cuenta con la oscuridad de him, pero si la utilizo demasiado podría ser fatal, mi cabello rosa se vuelve negro, y unas alas negras de cuervo surgen de mi espalda, y desciendo con suavidad.

Los lobos me miran con ira y se arrojan del segundo piso, caen de pie y uno de ellos me habla.

Lobo: seas lo que seas te volverás un doctor lobo.

En mi mano surge una flama negra, mientras mis ojos rosas empiezan a volverse rojos, como la sangre.

"debo de controlarme", pienso y la flama negra desaparece al igual que mis alas, mis ojos vuelven a ser rosas, como mi cabello.

El lobo que hablo se lanza hacia mí, pero antes de que me toco un rayo de hielo le golpea, y al instante es congelado, los otros lobos huyen ante el suceso.

Un sujeto de piel azul desciende del cielo, en su espalda carga a una niña pálida, les observo con desconfianza.

Sujeto azul: valla pareces un humano, o más humano que aquellos mutantes de bellotopia, mi nombre es Simón…. (Me mira como si tratara de recordar algo) Simon petrikov y ella es mi hija adoptiva Marceline.

Marceline: hola (la niña me sonríe)

Simon: oye estamos buscando un lugar para vivir, después de la guerra, la tierra cambio, te gustaría acompañarnos chico.

Ellos: "no confió en ellos, pero tal vez sea lo mejor estar con estas personas, al menos hasta que controle mis poderes demoniacos"—hola, muchas gracias por salvarme, mi nombre es… Bart, Bart Xemar (nota del autor: donde puse ese apellido?)

Simon: oye eres de este lugar.

Le observo y recuerdo

Flash back

Sombra dragón: paradoja, hemos llegado al veredicto de tu joven pupilo (hablo con ira al pronunciar al chico)

Una sombra que llevaba una gran espada dijo.

Sombra espadachín: Ellos se te acusa de estar en una realidad que no te corresponde y alterar el ciclo del tiempo, se te declara…

Abro los ojos y observo a todas esas sombras que al parecer me estaban juzgando.

Sombra humanoide: el chico ha despertado justo en el momento del veredicto.

Ellos: veredicto?, así que los guardianes decidieron juzgarme en lugar de los verdaderos culpables de este desastre, sois patéticos.

Sombra dragón: cállate pequeño mocoso, estás ante entes del tiempo insignificante amo de las dimensiones, y lo que mas detesto es a aquellos que controlan las dimensiones.

Sombra fantasmal: jajaja, tu le odias aun mas que a otros guardianes de las dimensiones, por que…

Sombra dragon: cállate relog.

Paradoja: ummmm,ummmm, podemos volver al juicio.

Sombra espadachín: paradoja tiene razón, ellos eres inocente de todos los cargos, aun así tendrás una penitencia por la detonación de la bomba de taquiones, que a afectado la débil capa de las dimensiones y el tiempo, serás enviado a una dimensión apocalíptica, para recuerdes lo que sucederá con esta dimensión en la que vives si sigues cometiendo errores, además paradoja dice que te servirá para tu entrenamiento.

Observo a paradoja y empiezo a preocuparme, ya que las ideas de paradoja son tan confusas.

Paradoja: para detener el caos, primero necesitas ser su amigo

"a que se refiere"- pienso mientras le miro

Sombra humanoide: tengo una proposición para la dimensión que visitara nuestro aliado, ya que también soy guardián del espacio como del tiempo, es una dimensión a mi cuidado, se llama la tierra de OOO original.

Paradoja: es una gran idea Prism-o

El dragón se rio ante aquello, y algo me decía que aquel lugar no seria agradable, después de todo el dragón del tiempo me odia.

Aquel que se llamaba Prism-o y Paradoja me llevaron a la dimensión de OOO, y Prism-o, me dijo que iríamos al pasado mas oscuro de OOO, unos años después de la guerra de los hongos, Prism-o me explico sobre dicha guerra y sobre OOO .

Fin del flash.

Bart (ellos): no, no soy de este lugar.

Oigo a los lejos un gruñido casi animal y veo como tiembla Marceline.

Simón: será mejor que nos vallamos, antes de que aquellos seres lleguen, (murmura con seriedad el señor de piel azul).

Los tres no perdemos en la noche de aquella extraña ciudad, mientras siento como aquello que gruñía parece seguirnos.

En la tierra de OOO, el tiempo es muy diferente, pero lograre sobrevivir para cumplir con mi misión, solo espero que mi equipo este bien.

Flash back:

Yo y paradoja estábamos en el lugar de la ultima batalla de him, lugar donde fue derrotado por la segunde versión de los chicos latosos.

Paradoja: por que elegisteis la sangre de him, podías haber elegido cualquier sangre para pertenecer a esta realidad, el poder de him, solo ha hecho que fueras mas inestable de lo que eras antes.

Ellos: siempre que him revive es un problema, ya no quiere que me cause molestia, es hora de utilizar sus propios poderes en su contra.

Paradoja: y ahora como intentaras detener la crisis.

Ellos: he tenido varias vidas, y siempre confió en los héroes, ahora intentare otra cosa.

Paradoja: creí que ya habías intentado trabajar con villanos.

Ellos: y lo hice y fue un desastre, pero ahora será muy diferente, creare mi propio equipo, con seres que no sean ni buenos, y ni malos, seres que conozcan ambos términos, vengadores.

Fin del flash.


	7. amor

Celebrando el día del amor y de la amistad de una manera mas BIZARRA

AMOR

En el anterior capitulo regresamos en el pasado, antes de los eventos actuales de proyecto RRB, pero a la vez se trataron eventos posteriores a proyecto RRB (el castigo de ellos), este capitulo tendrá flash back de eventos pasados antes de proyecto RRB, pero el tiempo real será entre el capitulo 7 de proyecto RRB.

No es extraño que amor rime con dolor

FLECHA AL CORAZON.

En la vieja casona Silbido termino de relatar su relato y Ellos le observaba con una gran calma.

Silbido-Ellos, el cinturón original, donde esta.

Ellos-le pedí a Al que lo escondiera, después de todo tu y al, son las 2 personas en las que mas confió.

Silbido-enserio se lo distes a Al, estoy segura que no le dirá nada la sociedad, pero si descubren que el posee el cinturón no dudaran en matarle podrán matarle -dijo con preocupación.

Ellos- acaso te preocupa Al, deberías de confiar en el ya que tu y Al son los mas fuertes de mi equipo.

Silbido- Al, ¿fuerte?, es el un debilucho que fácilmente puedo derrotar con las manos atadas en la espalda, hasta skulker y aquella gótica hechicera deben de ser mas fuertes.

Ellos sonrió misteriosamente y dijo- aun no has visto de lo que es capaz- Ellos luego pensó "tú y Al son mas fuertes que yo, pero Al posiblemente sea mas fuerte que tú"

Ellos empezó a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

Ellos- Yo voy a salir, cuida la casa de los intrusos.

Silbido- ¿vas a ir a verle?- dijo con un tono de molestia y tristeza.

Ellos no contesto a la pregunta de silbido.

Una vez que Ellos salió de la habitación silbido murmuro con tristeza.

Silbido- que tiene la líder de las chicas superpoderosas, solo es una tonto chica linda.

Una voz que parecía provenir de sombrero blanco de la chica hablo.

Voz: silbido, a ti te gusta Ellos.

Silbido: gustarme?

Flash back:

- pase lo que pase no puedes enamorarte de mi- le dijo el chico de cabellos y ojos rosas.

Fin del flash.

Silbido: él no me gusta, no puedo volver a enamorarme, ese chico rompió mi corazón y jamás me dio los fragmentos.

Flash back.

- por que no me dejas de molestar, yo jamás me enamorare de ti, me das miedo chica obsesiva y eres demasiado fea, además eres hermana de la chica que ha hecho mi vida un desastre, yo… te odio al igual que tu hermana, aléjate de mi.

Los ojos cristalinos de color morados de la chica miraban los ojos azules, llenos de odio, del chico al que ella le había entregado su corazón desde que le vio por primera vez.

Fin del flash

Silbido: además una vez que cumpla con la parte del pacto dejare de ver a ellos.

Jamás nos has querido decir sobre el pacto- hablo de nuevo su sombrero.

Silbido recordó como empezó todo.

Flash back.

Casos, todo comenzó con eso.

Una simple palabra que definía a esta mini detective, que no podía descansar hasta hallar la respuesta al enigma.

Y ahora un caso era lo que la llevaba a una abandonada estación de gasolina.

Estaba siguiendo a una potencial criminal en la pacifica ciudad de Brightburg, ciudad a la que defendía bajo el nombre de Silbido, la flecha justiciera.

Brigthburg era una ciudad pacifica y hermosa, uno de los mejores lugares para vivir al contraria de su catastrófico vecino, ese era el motivo por el que el tío de Silbido se mudo a esta ciudad, antes de que silbido naciera, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya que misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana la ciudad paso a ser un verdadero caos cuando silbido era apenas una pequeña niña de 9 años.

El tío de silbido quería que su sobrina fuera a vivir con el, y aunque sus padres tenían varias razones para alejar a su pequeña hija, la mala imagen de la ciudad y la negativa de su hija no ayudo mucho para que silbido se mudara a Brightburg.

Nadie sospecharía que un día cualquiera de escuela, la pequeña silbido llegaría de la escuela con el corazón destruido y decidida a escapar de su ciudad natal, esa misma noche silbido salió rumbo a la peligrosa ciudad de Brightburg.

Meses después en las calles empezarían los rumores de una justiciera nocturna que atacaba a los villanos con simples flechas de madera, ningún villano podía llegar a verla, y aquellos que la veían los tachaban de locos, por que quien creería que una niña de 10 o 11 años detendría a delincuentes armados y que fácilmente le triplicaban la edad.

Fin del flash

-silbido, silbido- hablaba el extraño sombrero de silbido.

-he- contesto un poco confuso la chica.

- niña estas en las nubes, ase un buen rato que Goldie trata de preguntarte algo.

Silbido: yo… lo siento solo estaba pensando, que sucede goldie.

- no vamos a ir a ver a tu amiga de túnicas raras (Raven)- hablo una voz angelical de niña que parecía emerger de los guantes de silbido.

Silbido: goldie ella no es mi amiga- "no necesito a nadie mientras les tenga a ustedes, ni siquiera el amor de el" termino pensando.

Flash back

2 años antes de los eventos de PPGD de bledman.

- ya llegue de la escuela tio- grito la niña de 10 años que venia acompañada de tres gatos de colores extravagantes, uno era negro como la noche, el otro era blanco como la nieve, el ultimo era un gatito de un tono amarillo, casi dorado, la niña de cabellos negros, que tenia dos coletas, poseí un secreto, o mas bien dos grandes secretos, uno de ellos es que era una misteriosa guerrera que protegía la ciudad, ella era silbido.

Nadie contesto y la chica paso por la sala que tenia la tele prendida

Televisión: y en tremorton la heroína robótica conocida como XJ9 detuvo otro plan de los cluster.

Ella apago la tele y se dirigió a la cocina, en la cocina encontró un papel en el refrigerador, la chica leyó el papel.

Silbido: llegare en la noche, ya que tengo trabajo de ultima hora, no me esperes despierta, llama a la pizzería, y come pizza, y me apartas unas rebanadas, el dinero esta en el mostrador, te quiere tu tío Víctor.

Silbido: como siempre mi tío no tiene tiempo para mi, hasta se olvido que hoy me prometió que íbamos a ir a la feria- Dijo con mucha tristeza la chica de coletas.

El gato de pelos amarillos se acercó a la pierna de la niña y empezó a ronronear al acariciar la piel de la chica.

La niña sonrió ante el gesto y se agacho para acariciar con su mano el raro pelaje del gatito.

-Silbido: gracias g…..

Pasos se oyeron por la casa y la chica instantáneamente agarro un cuchillo de la cocina.

Los pasos al parecer provenían de la sala.

Silbido: "acaso será un ladrón, si lo es se equivoco de casa"

Llego a la sala y vio la tele prendida, tele que ase poco ella había apagado.

Silbido: quien prendió la tele?

Televisión: y en las ultimas noticias mundiales muere una de las personas mas ricas de Japón junto a su esposa, y deja su herencia a sus dos hijos, los cuales….

Ella la apago, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que oyó unos pasos que provenían de la escalera que iba al segundo piso, piso en donde se encontraban sus habitaciones la alerto, la chica vio bajar a un chico de 12 años de cabellos rosas y ojos del mismo color, el chico traía un libro rosa en las manos, que se le hacia familiar.

Chico: tu cuarto es muy femenino, esperaba mas de una heroína como silbido, hasta encontré tú diario, disculpa por leerlo.

La chica reconoció el libro rosa como su diario secreto y aquello hiso que se molestara mas con el misterioso chico que había entrado en su casa, y sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar quien era o que quería le arrojo el cuchillo con gran maestría.

El cuchillo le paso a rosar la mejilla al chico.

Chico: valla deberías de tranquilizarte y afinar tu puntería, cualquiera pensaría que querías matarme Silbido.

Silbido: descuida la próxima no fallare y te matare, al menos que me des mi diario, (la chica, traía en sus manos un arco, con este apunta una flecha de madera al pelirosa, de repente las ideas se aclararon en la cabeza de la chica), espera quien eres, y que haces aquí y lo mas importante como sabes quien soy.

El chico sonrió y le contesto: no puedo decirte mi nombre o como se tu identidad secreta, pero si puedo decirte el por que estoy aquí, te buscaba para que me ayudaras en un caso, sé que te atraen los casos que parecen sobrenaturales.

Desde pequeña a silbido le había fascinado lo extraño ella siempre había soñado con hadas, duendes, dragones, magos, sirenas, etc, ella creía en todo eso, y era común para una chica de su edad.

Fin del flash

Estaba en la enfermería de la mansión mirado a la chica gótica.

Silbido empezó a murmurar en voz baja: ella es muy bonita, si tan solo fuera como ella, él no me hubiera rechazado.

Flash back.

-me das miedo chica obsesiva y eres demasiado fea- le dijo el chico de ojos azules que siempre había amado

Fin del flash

Raven se movió en la cama y susurro entre sueños.

Raven: murciélago rojo.

Silbido: murciélago rojo.

Flash back.

Había aceptada el trabajo de aquel chico de ojos rosas y había seguido el rastro de una señora que era la mayor sospechosa de un asesinato.

Ella había sido restringida a su domicilio, pero había logrado escapar de sus guardias, los cuales murieron de hipotermia, un caso raro de asesinato, la señora que respondía al nombre de Shiva escapo de su país natal, y se había refugiado en su ciudad.

La había encontrado en una estación de gasolina abandonada y ahora se arrepentía de aceptar el caso, ya que había descubierto como murieron los policías, al parecer la señora podía escupir un rayo congelador de su boca, la estación yacía congelado cuando la localice.

Le había disparado flechas de madera, pero esta se ocultada en una columna de hielo del lugar, mis flechas rebotaban, desde ese lugar trataba de congelarme, era una batalla de distancia, de entre mis cosas saque una nueva flecha hecha de hierro, que rara vez utilizaba, esta tenia una punta en forma de corazón.

Arroje mi flecha y esta atravesé la columna de acero con gran facilidad, oí el grito de la señora y creí que le había vencido.

La señora había salido de la columna y vio que su brazo sangraba, mi flecha estaba enterrada en su brazo.

Señora: no se quien seas niñita, pero cometisteis un grave error al atacarme con tus juguetitos, a mi una de las 6 de la sociedad del murciélago rojo, doy a mostrarte todo mi poder.

La señora saco de entre sus ropas una esfera de cristal, y empezó a hablar en una voz extraña, parecía latín, la esfera empezó a sacar rayos que parecían atravesar el cuerpo de la señora, esta empezó a crecer y su piel se volvió azul.

Shiva: conoce el poder de la gran Shiva (la apariencia es de Shiva, de final fantasy X)

El como logre vencerla cuando solo poseía mi ultima flecha creada, mi flecha de fuego, son recuerdos vagos, yo me desmaye y vi a Ellos a mi lado, el me conto que había peleado con gran coraje.

Hay veces que pienso que quien venció a Shiva fue Ellos.

Ellos me habían llevado hasta mi casa, y me explico que estaba formando un grupo, que esperaba que fuera parte de su equipo ha base de un trato mutuo, el me daría dinero para mis propósitos personales, y yo le prestaría mis servicios de detective, me dijo que me daría 2 años para pensarlo y que si aceptaba debía mudarme a Megaville, yo me negué a trabajar para el, y el me solo sonrió y murmuro nos veremos en dos años y cuando se iba a ir no pude evitar decir.

Silbido: Shiva era inocente, ella no asesino a los kaneko, de echo ella se encontraba en Australia cuando sucedió el asesinato, ella era acusada de complicidad con el hijo de los kaneko, pienso que el hijo posiblemente….

Ellos: así que investigasteis el caso, sabias que era inocente y aun así la enfrentasteis, por qué?.

Silbido: yo… no lo se, cuando investigue a shiva encontré algo raro, ella pertenecía a un culto religioso conocido como la sociedad del murciélago rojo, los del culto están locos adoran a un ser… casi humanoide de apariencia… (no sabia como describir las imágenes que había encontrado)

Ellos: quiróptera.

Silbido: si, y bueno ella había matado a varias personas en el nombre de su dios, cuando me ofrecisteis dinero para detenerla, pensé que era lo correcto por las personas que asesino, aunque no fuera por lo que me pagasteis.

Ellos saco un fajo de billetes y me los entrego.

Ellos: te daré este dinero si dejas de investigar sobre la sociedad, créeme estas metiéndote en algo muy peligroso, también quiero que investigues a alguien su nombre es Jack y es profesor de Megaville, será tu primera misión una vez que vayas a megaville.

Silbido: yo no pienso volver a mudarme

Fin del flash.

Ella no podía dejar un misterio sin resolver, así que había seguido en la pista de la sociedad, había descubierto a otros miembro de la sociedad, entre estos a "Al", y también había averiguado que este se hacia pasar por…

Un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo voltearse y observo aun ser fantasmal que cargaba a una chica inconsciente.

Fantasma: y ellos.

Silbido: no se encuentra Skulker, (ella observo a la chica y dijo con disgusto), veo que tuvisteis éxito con Tron.

Skulker: si (contesto con simpleza).

Silbido observo al cazador y recordó el motivo por el que este trabajaba para ellos, todos tenían un motivo para estar ahí incluyéndola.

Flash back.

Había regresado de la escuela muy cansada, pero valió la pena tener las clases hasta la última hora que tuvo historia, la chica sonrió enamoradamente mientras murmuraba el nombre de su profesor de historia.

Había pasado casi un año y medio desde que convenció a su tío de mudarse a Megaville.

Entro a su cuarto y le vio, aquel chico de cabellos rosas que veía las fotos de su profesor Jack.

Ellos: valla, tienes muchas fotos de Jack, cualquiera pensaría que te gusta, dsi lo hubiera sabido antes no te hubiera pagado, le hubieras investigado gratis.

La chica se sonrojo y le miro con enfado.

Silbido: deja mis cosas.

Ellos: dos años que no nos vemos y así me saludas.

La chica le miro y se dio cuenta que aunque habían pasado dos años este lucia como si no hubiera envejecido, como era posible, quien era?

Ellos: veo que aceptasteis trabajar para mí, recuerdas nuestro trato.

Silbido: si, pero no asesinare a nadie, al menos de que sea inevitable, y una vez que obtenga lo que quiera dejare de trabajar para ti.

Ellos: muy bien, financiare tu búsqueda, a cambio de tus conocimientos, y una vez que tú tengas la respuesta al misterio que más te atrae, nuestra alianza terminara, pero yo también tengo una clausura.

Ellos le miro seriamente y le dijo.

- pase lo que pase no puedes enamorarte de mi- silbido le miro con tristeza y le contesto.

Silbido: crees que podía enamorarme de ti, cupido solo tenía una flecha con mi nombre, y la utilizo muy mal.

Flash back dentro de flash.

- por que no me dejas de molestar, yo jamás me enamorare de ti, me das miedo chica obsesiva y eres demasiado fea, además eres hermana de la chica que ha hecho mi vida un desastre, yo… te odio al igual que tu hermana, aléjate de mi.

Los ojos cristalinos de color morados de la chica miraban los ojos azules, llenos de odio, del chico al que ella le había entregado su corazón desde que le vio por primera vez.

La chica no aguanto mas y salió del lugar llorando.

Fin del flash dentro del flash.

Ellos se marcho y las lagrimas llegaron al rostro de la chica de cabellos negros y ojos purpura.

Chica: porque, por que no puedo olvidarle, le odio (esto me recuerda a una escena del episodio 5)

Fin del flash

Todos tenían un motivo y ella no se detendría ante nada por un misterio, y resolvería aquel misterio con ayuda de ellos, encontraría la respuesta, la respuesta al enigma se había vuelto su nueva obsesión, lo único que hacia que por unos momentos olvidara las crueles palabras del chico al que siempre había amado, y que ahora su recuerdo lastimaba los trozos de su frágil corazón.

próximo capitulo: Al


	8. amistad

Celebrando el día del amor y de la amistad de manera mas BIZARRA

AMISTAD.

El capitulo estará ubicado después de la convención, entre el capitulo del aprendiz de X de proyecto RRB, y los flash back son de mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ppgd de bleedman.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

LOS KANEKO

El clúster verde miraba con ¿miedo?, al chico peliblanco que respondía al nombre de AL.

AL: acaso una maquina puede tener miedo, acaso ya no te sientes tan valiente, ahora que destruí a XJ9, maldito robot cobarde.

El clúster miro a XJ9, la cual yacía decapitada.

Nool: que eres.

Ante la pregunta Al recordó su pasado

Flash back.

¿ Hace 200 años?.

-Fíjate por donde vas- le grita un señor al adolecente peliblanco que responde al nombre de AL.

AL camina por las calles de francia, esta confundido, hace poco había despertado de su hibernación y el mundo era muy diferente.

- la sociedad es lo que nos prepara el nuevo mundo, si quiere ser salvado únase a la sociedad del murciélago rojo- gritaba una señora con vestimentas religiosas.

Hace 36 años…..

.ayyy

Gritaba un niño con joroba (denzel crocker), que paso al lado del peliblanco, el niño era perseguido por una multitud furiosa.

¡ Hace 10 años!

El joven peliblanco de 17 años comía una manzana roja en los barrios bajos de mexico.

A lo lejos oyó una pelea y no pudo evitar curiosear.

- detente Buitrilla.

- vaya pero si es el tonto de White pantera, no entiendo como salí contigo, pero que bueno que termine contigo.

- de hecho yo termine contigo- le contesta White pantera, y buitrilla se enfada y le ataca con un láser.

"abecés es muy aburrido ver lo mismo de siempre, buenos y malos peleando sin detenerse" pensó

Hace 7 años.

El peliblanco conocido como Al se encontraba en Japon.

Había visto como tres hombres misteriosos metían a una chica de 10 años a una furgoneta negra, aunque no era de su interés había seguido a la camioneta hasta una lujosa casa en donde uno de ellos dejaba un paquete y luego tocaba el timbre, para volver a aborbar la camioneta, luego la camioneta llego a un almacen.

Había observado desde una ventana como los maleantes amarraban a la pequeña a una silla, la niña estaba inconsciente, después uno de ellos marcaba desde un teléfono y aunque los maleantes estaban muy alejados de la ventana podía oír las voces de los maleantes a través del vidrio.

- Una vez que cobremos el rescate tendremos la vida asegurada.

- seremos millonarios.

- silencio- hablo el maleante que tenía el teléfono.

Hola quien habla- contestaron la línea con temor.

Maleante líder: señora Kaneko, hemos secuestrado a su pequeña, como sabrá no es broma por el paquete que hace poco recibió, queremos 6 millones por su rescate, la contactaremos después, y no llame a la policía.

El maleante colgó y visualizo a AL.

Maleante líder: en la ventana hay alguien vayan por el antes de que escape.

Los otros dos maleantes salieron afuera y se encontraron a Al.

Maleante 1: no se quien seas pero te equivocasteis de sitio.

El mas fuerte de los 2 le agarro por la espalda y lo llevo al interior del almacén, le amarraron las manos y pies a una silla.

AL: suelten a la niña, si no quieren que los mate.

Maleante 1: jajaja, matarnos, chico no te das cuenta en la situación en la que estas.

Los tres sacaron sus pistolas y uno de ellos se acercó.

Maleante 2: jefe déjame llenarle de plomo los sesos.

M. líder: adelante mátalo, ha visto demasiado.

Nota: lo siguiente es un lenguaje muy fuerte favor de no leer niños menores.

El maleante le disparo en la cabeza a Al, mientras reía sínicamente.

Maleante 2: eso fue muy divertido, aunque esperaba ver volar los sesos del pendejo

los maleantes le dieron la espalda al cadáver del valiente AL, excepción del líder.

Maleante 1: y nos divertimos aun más con la puta niña una vez que despierte.

Maleante 2: jejeje, será muy divertido oírla gemir y llorar mientras la violamos.

Maleante 1: hay que sacar una copia a la grabación que haremos antes de mandársela a sus pinches padres.

M. 2: y para que quieres una copia.

M1: para masturbarme, la putita esta muy buena.

M2: tienes razón esta muy buena para tener 10 años, voy extrañarla una vez que la entreguemos a sus padres, aunque espero que la mocosa se lleve un hijo mio, jajaja.

M1: sabes que jefe, ya no aguanto, ya me quiero corren dentro del coño de la niña.

: yo tampoco quiero seguir esperando, ya quiero ser el primero que estrene a la mocosa, le voy a llenar…. (el líder se cayo y observo con terror a los otros 2 maleantes).

M1: que pasa jefe.

M2: si parece que vio un fantas….

Una mano atravesó la espalda del maleante, cuando salió el maleante cayo muerto y otro se voltio para ver quien ataco a su compañero, pero su cabeza salió volando por el corte de un cuchillo de plata.

El líder agarro su pistola y empezó a dispararle a su enemigo.

: maldito hijo de puta.

El cartucho del arma se vacío y el asesino de sus amigos estaba de pie sin inmutarse, parecía que no hubiera sentido como las balas habían atravesado su carne, y tal vez fuera cierto ya que las balas no había dejado huella en la piel como en la ropa.

El líder temblaba al ver a su posible asesino.

: acaso eres un demonio.

- tal vez- le contesto con una sonrisa maniática el chico de cabellos blancos que se hacia llamar AL.

Nota: ya cualquiera puede leer.

La niña de 10 años despertó fuera del almacén y vio a su salvador.

Al: que bueno que has despertado.

Niña: que… que paso, unos hombre me.

AL: te secuestraron, descuida ya les di una paliza, y me prometieron que ya no van a hacer cosas malas.

Si la niña hubiera entrado al almacén, habría visto los cuerpos muertos de sus secuestradores.

AL: oye niña como te llamas.

Niña: me llamo Maria.

AL: Maria raro nombre para una japonesa, no crees.

Maria: no soy japonesa de origen, fui adoptada por los señores kaneko.

En rostro alegre de la niña fue remplazado por el miedo y la preocupación.

Maria: mis padres deben de estar muy preocupados por mi.

AL: tienes razón será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, dime donde vives para irnos.

Maria: mis padres dijeron que no fuera con extraños.

AL: tus padres son listos, llámame AL, así ya no seremos tan extraños, aquí cerca hay un teléfono podrías llamarles, y esperamos a que lleguen que te parece.

La policía, y la familia de la chica que constaba de su mama, su papa y un chico de 15 años llegaron al lugar en donde estaban maría y AL, una vez que la pequeña les contacto.

Al le conto a la policía y a los padres de la chica lo que había pasado, omitiendo como asesino cruelmente a los maleantes.

Después de eso, los padres de la niña invitaron al héroe a su casa al saber que este no poseía un lugar donde quedarse, unos días después el padre de la niña le ofreció ser el niñero y guardián de la pequeña.

Al se negó y les conto que estaba maldito, que no podía morir o envejecer, a los padres de la niña les sorprendió lo revelado aun así se negaron a aceptar la negatividad de AL, y le insistieron con el empleo.

AL termino aceptando y los padres sonrieron al ver feliz a la pequeña ante la noticia de su nuevo guardián, la niña se había encariñado con al.

Hace 2 años.

AL miraba a la adolecente María de 15 años, la pequeña niña se había vuelta una hermosura al cuidado de AL.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Japón, maría miraba con enfado a AL

María: no entiendo por qué no puedo tener un novio, tu y mi hermano Etzu, me sobreprotegen demasiado.

AL: no queremos que seas lastimada pequeña María.

Pequeña fue la palabra incorrecta para definir a una adolecente rebelde.

María: yo ya no soy una niña pequeña- le grito a AL y luego salió corriendo por las calles alejándose de un impresionado AL.

AL le siguió pero ella iba muy adelante y las calles estaban llenas de gente, AL termino por perderla entre la multitud.

María llego a los barios podre de Japón y choco con un tipo gordo que trae un ramen instantáneo, el ramen cayo al suelo y el tipo miro con enfado a la chiquilla.

Gordo: mocosa, tirasteis mi ramen espero que puedas pagármelo, ya que me consto lo ultimo de mi mesada.

Una bolsa de oro golpeo la cabeza rechoncha del gordo.

-espero que eso sea suficiente- hablo un chico de 12 años de cabellos rosas que tenia una mascara.

El gordo abrió la bolso y sonrió.

Gordo: mas que suficiente.

El gordo se fue muy contento y el chico se acercó a Maria.

- no deberías de estar sola las calles son peligrosas- le hablo el pelirosa.

Maria: yo no tengo miedo, yo soy María Kaneko.

-kaneko- murmuro el pelirosa para si mismo.

AL: María- grito AL, al encontrar a la chica

Al se percato del pelirosa y le miro con desconfianza.

AL: quien eres tú.

- esa es una gran pregunta, suelo llamarme ellos, encontré a tu amiga siendo molestada por un tipo gordo, al parecer le había hecho enfadarse, le dio un poco de dinero y se calmo.

AL miro a María y esta murmuro un lo siento.

AL: gracias la familia kaneko y yo estamos en deuda, si hay algo que podamos hacer.

Ellos: yo soy extranjero, estaba buscando ala familia kaneko he oído que son grandes personas que apoyan las buenas causas, y esperaba que me apoyaran.

Maria: vamos estoy seguro que mi papa te ayudara.

AL le observo con desconfianza, algo no le agradaba del tal Ellos.

Unos días después en el mundo se oía la noticia de que el señor y la señora kaneko habían muerto dejado en herencia a sus 2 hijos, los cuales eran desconocidos para los medios.

AL lloraba ante el cuerpo muerto de quien fue un hermano menor para el, Etzu se había suicidado, y María había vuelto a ser secuestrada por un terrible culto religioso.

Ellos: lo siento mucho AL.

AL: tu maldito, tu trajisteis a esos tipos, que se llevaron a Maria, y obligasteis a Etzu para que se suicidara, debería matarte.

AL extrajo de sus ropas un cuchillo de plata e intento enterrárselo a Ellos, el cuchillo no atravesó el cuerpo de ellos, pero si atravesó una especie de agujero rojo.

Ellos: hace poco intentasteis matarme aun después de que aquel que pertenecía a la sociedad te dejo moribundo, no debía de haberte salvado en aquella ocasión.

Ellos fue absorbido por un portal roja y luego al sintió como una espada negra le atravesaba el corazón por la espalda.

Ellos: esto es una batalla sin sentido, tu no puedes tocarme, y yo no puedo matarte, aunque ahora no lo creas no somos enemigos, aunque tenemos un enemigo en común, la sociedad del murciélago rojo, ellos fueron los que en verdad obligaron a Etzu a suicidarse, posiblemente María siga con vida, puedes ir e intentar salvarla, pero solo morirás en vano, o puedes unirte a mi en un pequeño equipo que estoy formando, y para eso necesito el poder financiero de los kaneko, necesito a los dos herederos.

AL: mientes Etzu se suicido para que tú heredaras la parte de su dinero, no sé que planees pero no te ayudare.

Ellos: Etzu se suicido por que se sentía culpable, y creía que así podría ser perdonado, al apoyarme mi causa, aun así no es suficiente con la cantidad de Etzu, por eso te necesito, es una suerte que el señor Kaneko haiga pensado en adoptarte podrías pasar como el hijo adoptivo de los kaneko y reclamar la parte de la herencia, mientras yo reclamo el dinero de Etzu bajo su nombre, estas demasiado presionado te dejare pensar mi proposición unos días.

Ellos desenterró su espada de la espalda de al y luego desapareció en un portal.

Unos días después Ellos se volvió a encontrar con al y le entrego un periódico de la ciudad de Brightburg.

Ellos: eso fue lo único que quedo de una de las personas de la sociedad, ahora hay un puesto libre en los más altos cargos, si logras ingresar en la sociedad y obtener el puesto podrías descubrir el paradero de María, creo que así estamos en mano por lo que Etzu y los kaneko hicieron por mi.

AL: yo estuve pensando y acepto ayudarte para poder salvar a Maria.

Ellos sonrió y solo dijo perfecto.

Ellos se marcho y le dijo que volverían a verse en dos años y los dos años pasaron rápidamente y Ellos volvió por AL acompañado por una niña conocida como silbido, ellos tres fueron los primeros vengadores.

Fin del flash.

AL: eso es una gran pregunta, llámame AL.

Próximo capitulo: tendremos a Skulker el cazador fantasma.


	9. Cazador

El anterior capitulo hablo sobre al, un chico que al parecer tiene el poder del tiempo a su favor, en el capitulo vimos que ha vivido mas de 200 con la misma edad, y que las balas y las espadas no pueden hacerle daño.

En esta ocasión traeremos al cazador fantasma de danny phantom, y el tiempo pasado será de unos días antes de que las chicas superpoderosas se muden a Megaville, y el tiempo presente se situara antes del capitulo de la convención primera parte, de proyecto rrb.

El cazador.

Ase un tiempo atrás (unos días antes de que las chicas se muden)

La ciudad solo es una jungla de concreto existen las presas y los cazadores, yo soy un cazador y tu eres mi presa.

Antes yo era el único que tenia el privilegio de cazar fantasmas, eso era antes de que apareciera ese chico fantasma, cuando le enfrente me derroto, pero eso solo me motivo para vencerle, y cuando lo logre la victoria será mas gratificante, como cuando venci a todos aquellos que me derrotaron,eso me vuelvo mas fuerte y me acerca a la caza definitiva.

Son un cazador y jamás imagine que me volvería una presa de esta chica que de alguna manera a entrado a la zona fantasma en este lugar y este momento ella la cazadora, pero solo hasta que llegue a mi lugar de caza y utilice mi traje entonces las tornas cambiaran, a lo lejos observo como un pulpo fantasma ataca a la chica, para ser congelado por una flecha de la cazadora que presentaba una aura fantasmal.

- deja de huir Skulker, los caza fantasmas de amity park pusieron una recompensa por tu captura, se supone que eras peligroso no un cobarde, vivos o muertos los hombres son unos cobardes.

Observe como su aura empezaba a desaparecer, pero la chica lanzo una flecha al aire que estallo y de ella emergio una nube verde que la envolvio en una aura intangible.

….

Unos días antes de la invasión

- en que piensas Skulker

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la chica arquera.

Skulker: en la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Silbido: lo recuerdo muy bien, tenia pensado entregarte a los cazafantasmas de amity, pero ellos tenia otros planes para ti, y justo cuando te derrote el me ordeno llevarte a nuestra guarida para ofrecerte un trato, jamás supe cual fue el trato al que llegaron skulker.

Skulker: es algo sin mucha importancia.

La arquera me observa con desconfianza, no me interesa en lo que piensa esta chica, solo tengo un pensamiento en mi cabeza, cazarla, pero esperare el momento preciso, y una vez que la derrote, estaré mas cerca de la caza definitiva, estaré mas cerca de aquel ser inmortal, estaré mas cerca de….., mis pensamientos vuelven al pasado.

…..

Unos días antes de la mudanza de las chicas:

En una pequeña jaula el ser fantasmal conocido como Skulker observaba su inmóvil cuerpo robótico, para luego observar a una chica enmascarada que parecía sonreír ante su derrota, skulker no había podido llegar a su traje antes de que la arquera le atrapara.

Arquera: este fue muy fácil, al menos descubrí que mis flechas anti-intangibilidad son un éxito, Al no volverá a sorprenderme.

Un sonido como de pitido que provenía del bolsillo de la chaqueta de detective de la arquera interrumpio la tranquilidad de la zona fantasma.

La arquera sonrió mientras extraía un aparato circular que tenia el dibujo de dos varitas mágicas con punta de estrella, estas varias se cruzaban formando un cruz, del lado contrario el ser fantasmal observo en el extraño aparato, una V negra en un círculo rojo.

Arquera: hola Ellos, por que me estas llamando?

AL: no soy ellos soy AL, silbido.

El rostro alegre de la arquera se volvió una mueca de disgusto.

Silbido: que es lo que quieres Al (le contesto con disgusto

Al: ellos tiene una orden para ti quiere que busque a un tal Skulker, y que lo traigas a la guarida, se le vio por Amity park, y por un otra dimensión, conocida como la zona fantasma,, espero que le encuentres rápido.

AL colgó y la arquera observo a su prisionera, ella se preguntaba por qué Ellos le quería, tal vez fue una casualidad que hagia practicado sus flechas con este fantasma, .

Tiempo despues el misterioso ellos le obsequio un lugar en su equipo de "heroes", aunque a el no le interesaba formar parte de su equipo ellos logro convencerle o eso creia ya que tenia un motivo para hacetar su trato, y eso era la computadora principal de la casa, como su aliado secreto le digo.

TTTT: la casa tiene una conecion a una supercomputadora externa, skulker, si llego a poner las manos en ella, tu y yo seremos invensibles, acepta el trato mientras yo pongo mis manos en la supercomputadora, la voz se comunico al subconsiente del cazador fantasma.

Skulker le sonrie a Ellos y extrecha la mano amistosa de Ellos.

Skulker: es un trato mi nuevo maestro, me enseñaras a serr un mejor cazador a cambio de mis servicios, y cuaqndo lllegue el momento de que acabe mi entrenamiento me dejaras cazar a la c¿arquera sin que te intrometas en mis planes.

Ellos: es un trato, pero tardaras vastante para estar al nivel de Silvido.

Skulker: ya lo veremos maestro.

Pasaron los dias y una noche….

En el cuarto de ellos estaba ensendida una computadora, una de las tres que controlan el sistema de seguridad de la casona de ellos, una sombra fantasmagorica se aserca a la computadora y de sus manos sale un cable usb que se conecta a la computadora, un virus informatico es inyectado y….

La puerta se abre y el dueño de la habitacion y AL entran a esta.

Ellos: Skulker justo al fantasma que nesesitaba, tengo una mision para ti.

Skulker aleja sus malbadas manos de la computadora y observo a su superior.

Skulker: de que se trata señor ellos.

Ellos: quiero que traigas a una chica llamada Tron, esta es su udicacion, (le pasa al fantasma una carpeta con la informacion relacionada de la chica Bone)

Skulker: no tardare mucho señor. (estaba apunto de marcharse de la habitacion, cuando Ellos le volvio a hablar)

Ellos: no la lastimes, seria muy mal que empezaramos con el pie izquierdo, la chica es muy importante.

Skulker se marcho y AL observo a su joven lider.

Al: que haremos con el intruso.

Ellos: nada,le dejaremos que manipule una de las tres computadoras principales de la casa, quien sabe tal vez, el prodria sernos de utilidad, en algun futuro, AL tambien tengo una mision para ti, quiero que rescates a una chica, (le entrego una carpeta que AL abrio).

AL: esta chica, asesino a una de sus propias camaradas, estas seguro de incluirla en el equipo tenemos suficiente maldad con Skulker.

Ellos: raven fue inculpada injustamente, pero te daras cuenta una vez que la rescates, los guardias de la prision estan inplicados en el caso, pertenecen a la sociedad.

Al: que quieres decir?.

Ellos:la sociedad quiere que Raven este fuera de los titanes y de los heroes, y no se por que la sociedad le quiere fuera, pero silvido encontrara la respuesta.

fin del flash.

Tiempo actual.

La puerta del cuarto en donde el fantasma cazador etaba fue abierta y su mini lider entro y observo a una chica inconsiente (esto pasa en el capitulo 6 primera parte, de proyecto RRB).

El fantasma metálico miraba a su mini líder.

Fantasma- aquí esta la chica tal y como lo pedisteis.

Ellos observaba a una inconsciente chica que estama amarada a una silla la chica tenia cabellos negros hasta los hombros de unos 15 años, que llevaba una camisa rosa con una calavera de estampado, un chaleco azul, pantalón negro, guantes rosas, zapatos de tacón de color rosa, unos aretes en forma de calavera y una diadema rosa.

Ellos- te dije que la trajearas sin hacerle mucho daño, por que esta desmayada Skulker.

El cazador fantasma respondió con sarcasmo- se puso un poco pesada la presa.

La chica abrió sus ojos, revelando unos ojos de tono verde.

Chica- que me paso?,- pregunta un poco confundida hasta que recuerda como fue secuestrada- tu maldito robot- mira a skulker- no se por qué me secuestrasteis pero será mejor que tu y tu amigo me dejen ir.

Ellos- creo que comenzamos muy mal Tron Bonne, hola soy Ellos, y esperaba que te unieras a los vengadores.

Próximamente: si quieren saber como llego Tron a la casa de los vengadores y que pasara con ella no pueden perdeser el capitulo de la convencion de proyecto RRB, asi como el prosimo capitulo de origenes; la chica de los robots, tron Bone

….

TTTT: proyecto R4, esperaba que este archivo supercodificado fuera la llave a la supercomputadora, pero me e equivocado, donde esta la entrada que vi cuando este chico , ellos, conecto el traje cazador a su computadora, para poder mejorarlo, antes de entregarselo de nuevo a Skulker, no importa cuanto tarde la supercomputadora sera mia y asi me convertire en Technus 3.0, y nadia podra volver a detenerme.

Fin del capitulo: pero… ¿Qué es el proyecto R4?


	10. todo por megaman

Capitulo 10 de orígenes en este capi, traeremos a un personaje de los videojuegos, Tron bone, de megaman leyends.

El tiempo estará ubicado en el futuro (8XXX), el tiempo actual será justo en el momento en que al abandona a sus camaradas (proyecto RRB: el aprendiz de X), y el tiempo pasado (cuando tron llega a la mansión de ellos)

Todo por Megaman

Tiempo actual

Pase lo que pase jamás olvidare a megaman como el tampoco podrá olvidarme.

El tiempo había regresado a la normalidad y los vengadores habían notado que Al había desaparecido del lugar.

Tron: que genial, primero ellos y ahora Al, ¿quien sigue después?

Skulker: tron activa las medidas de seguridad de la casa (le dice por su intercomunicador).

Tron: entendido vamos a romper los códigos de ellos.

Tron saca una laptop que conecta a una gran súper computadora, misma supercomputadora en la que el fantasma tecnus esta atrapado.

"Como me metí en todo esto" piensa tron mientras las computadoras se enlazan. Un recuerdo del pasado, o del futuro viene a tron, después de todo tron no es de este tiempo.

Flash back:

Tiempo en el futuro (8XXX)

Tron observa a la chica de cabello castaño, con la que se ve obligada a trabajar en una nave espacial, Ella detesta a esa chica, pero por el, por megaman Volnutt.

Las puertas del laboratorio mecánica se abrieron y una chica y un chico pelirrojo entraron.

"": hemos regresado con nuevas piezas para el cohete (dice el chico pelirrojo).

": fue demasiado fácil vencer a los reaverbots

Roll: bien hecho Barrett y Aero (le dice con una gran sonrisa a los pelirrojos)

Tron observa a la chica de cabello castaño y suspira con frustración, ya no puede aguantar estar cerca de esa chica buena.

Se levanta y se dirige a la salida.

Roll: espera tron, aun no hemos acabado de construir la….

Tron: ya estoy harta de discutir contigo roll, voy a destruir algunos reaverbots de las ruinas.

Barrett: eso seria demasiado peligroso, deja que te acompañe, Aero puede ayudar a Roll a terminar esa parte del Cohete.

Ante la sugerencia la chica pelirroja gruñe con un poco de enfado.

Tron se pregunta si la chica esta enfadada por quedarse con roll, al parecer ni la pelirroja aguanta a Roll.

Fin del flash.

Tron: "recuerdo que entramos a la cueva cuando un vórtice apareció y de el emergió Skulker, nos atacó y yo me desmaye por la batalla, luego cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en otro tiempo, el pasado"

-Peligro, peligro, extraño virus detectado (el virus es tecnus), se recomienda mandar a cuarentena, y cancelar las medidas de seguridad.

Tron: así que este es el virus que permanecía en la computadora, Tecnus, es hora que mis nine ball te atrapen.

Flash back: (spoiler del capitulo 6 primera parte de proyecto RRB)

Tron sentía mucho dolor cuando abrió los ojos.

Tron: que me paso?- ella observa a Skulker y recuerda su secuestro- tu maldito robot, no se por me secuestrasteis pero será mejor que tu y tu amigo me dejen ir...

Ellos: creo que comenzamos muy mal Tron Bonne hola soy ellos, y esperaba que te unieras a los vengadores, un grupo de "superheroes", Skulker márchate, quiero hablar a solas con nuestra invitada.

Tron: jajaja, no se quien seas pero jamás me uniré a ti, por si no lo sabias soy una genio mecánica malvada.

Ellos: eso ya lo se.-Ellos señala a un lugar de la habitación, y tron observa con horror a sus queridos serbots completamente destruidos.

Tron: que... que les ha hecho maldito.

Ellos: nada que no puedas arreglar, como veras no puedes negarte a trabajar para mi, así que cumplirás mis órdenes y te encargaras de fabricar mis armas y mecanismos para mis "heroes", y la primera orden que te daré es que encierres un pequeño paracito llamado Tecnus que se encuentra infectado mis supercomputadoras, no te daré la clave de acceso, ya que quiero probar tu inteligencia, y otro cosa no intentes escapar ya que no estamos en la isla klicke... o siquiera en tu tiempo; pero no quiero que trabajas bajo amenaza, quiero hacer un trato por tu servicios, estoy seguro que te beneficiara.

Tron le observa con desconfianza y pregunta con duda: que clase de trato.

Ellos: si ases todo al pie de la letra me encargare de entregarte a cierto ser azul que te atrae bonne.

Tron susurra: megaman

Fin del flash.

Dentro de la computadora Technus sonríe con maldad.

Technus: por fin he logrado descifrar la tecnología codificada del mocoso, es hora de dejar esta mini computadora de la casa, y entrar a la supercomputadora que controla toda la casa, y luego me conectara al centro de la wed y tecnus 3.0, surgirá.

9 pequeñas esferas con rostros de serbots rodean a technus.

Technus: pero que es esto.

Las esferas producen electricidad y paralizan el cuerpo mecanizado del el fantasma técnico.

Technus: no estaba tan cerca no me alejaran de la supercomputadora.

Los pequeños robots esfera alejan a tecnus y lo insertan en la laptop de Tron.

Tron: ellos misión cumplida y ahora y liderar todas las armas de la casa.

Afuera las cosas iban muy mal.

Silbido estaba detrás de Raven.

Silbido: mal momento para no tener flechas.- silbido deja en el suelo su arco y agarra unas piedras del suelo, y las pone en la palma abierta de su mano, y una extraña energía morada rodea a las piedras.

Silbido arroja las piedras a unos robot que se dirigen a las chicas, cuando las piedras asen contacto asen que los robots desaparezcan del lugar.

Silbido: espero que se diviertan en hocus poconos.

Varios cañones de energía empiezan a emergen de la casona y empiezan a destruir a los robots con gran facilidad.

Skulker: ha llegado la caballería, pero aun siguen saliendo de los agujeros de gusano, acoso no se serrara nunca.

Y como si fuera una señal, dichos agujeros se cierran y los robos enemigos empiezan a autodestruirse.

Silbido: acaso ganamos...

Raven: que ha pasado (si quieren saberlo deben de ver el capitulo del aprendiz de X, de proyecto RRB)

Luego de unos minutos Tron sale de la casona con un pequeño control que tiene un gran botón.

Skulker: Buen trabajo.

Tron presiona el botón, y skulker se auto electrocuta.

Skulker: haaaaaa.

Tron: sabes Skulker, no puede agradecerte por traerme con ellos, este es un pequeño regalo que te entregue cuando peleamos la ultima vez, en aquella ocasión logre instalar en tu armadura un artefacto, ahora estas bajo mi control.

Raven y Silbido observan con extrañeza la escena, sin saber que hacer.

Skulker: maldita, voy a... Haaaaa, el cuerpo de Skulker empieza a transformarse.

Tron: Skulker, es hora de que te reúnas con tu viejo camarada, technus, y que jamas se vuelvan a separar, sabes tal vez ahora deveria llamarte Skultech 9.9.

Skulker/technus: Skultech 9.9.

Tron: si ya que después de todo mis nine ball atraparon y se encargaron de sellar a technus en ti.

Silbido: tron, detente acaso piensas traicionar a ellos y los vengadores.

Tron: traicionarle, yo jamás quise unirme a los vengadores, ellos me arranco de mi tiempo y me obligo a unirme por un trato, pero ahora que ha desaparecido pienso utilizar su tecnología para volver a mi tiempo y obtener lo que me prometió ellos.

Silbido: no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente, silbido sostiene su arco con su mano izquierda mientras observa con enfado a Tron..

La vestimenta de silbido empieza a brillar y volverse completamente gris, mientras tres flechas de distintos colores (dorado, blanco y negro) aparecen en la mano derecha de silvido.

Silbido: "sabia que no debíamos confiar en villanos"

Silbido guarda las flechas de color dorado y la de color negro, y luego apunta su flecha blanca a Tron.

Skultech se levanta y protege con su cuerpo a Tron.

Silbido: no importa con que te protejas, nada puede detener esta flecha, siempre llegara a su objetivó, Tron nunca he querido matar a alguien pero no me dejas otra elección, acabare contigo y le diré a ellos que moristeis el la invasión.

Una pequeña esfera apunta a la cabeza de silbido, y quien produce dicha esfera es la maga demoniaca del equipo

Raven: es una gran idea culpar a la invasión para eliminar a las personas en las que no confías, espero que no tengas resentimientos silbido, así como yo no tengo resentimiento por haberme atacado en nuestra misión.

Fin del capitulo

Que sucederá con los vengadores sin su líder, acaso es este el fin de tan misterioso equipo en el que todos desconfían de todos... ¿la bomba de la desconfianza entres estos "heroes" acaba de estallar?.


End file.
